As an air conditioner, there is a so-called multi-type air conditioner for a building, in which a plurality of indoor units are connected to one or a plurality of outdoor units. With this type of air conditioner, the outdoor unit is generally disposed on a roof of a building, and a refrigerant circuit is formed such that refrigerant can circulate between the outdoor unit and the indoor unit disposed in each room of the building.
The outdoor unit of the conventional air conditioner has a rectangular parallelepiped shaped case, and a heat exchanger, a compressor, and other components are disposed in this case. Further, a fan and a motor for driving the fan are disposed at the upper portion of the case.
The motor of this type of outdoor unit is disposed on the upstream side of airflow against the fan, with the motor fixed to a motor support table (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-37007).